Mi vida y la de Ania Stepkins
by Nikkita Sketchip
Summary: Severus Snape siempre se muestra como una persona fria y despiadada... pero, ¿logrará seguir haciéndolo frente a alguien que ve lo que siente en sus ojos? ¿un romance entre un profesor cuidadoso de su imagen y una alumna muy obstinada? Veremos...


Holaaaaaaaa Este es el primer fic que publico, lo primero: a quienes no les gusten los fics con personajes inventados mejor no lo lean... lo segundo: Ania Stepkins no me representa en absoluto por si creen que soy yo en la historia, tendria q explicarlo, y no... --...y lo último: apiadense de mi por favor, es lo primero q escribo, ojala me den sugerencias para la segunda parte, a ver si puedo mejorar un poquito. Eso es todo, gracias por leer y por su paciencia:-)

Nunca le había prestado atención realmente. Por ser él un profesor estricto, a pesar de que tendía a favorecer a su casa, no le daba mucha relevancia al hecho de que Ania Stepkins, de Slytherin, fuese una de las pocas alumnas que siempre obtenía el puntaje máximo en Pociones. Quizá un par de veces había intercambiado palabras con ella, como un frío "felicitaciones" y unas "gracias" de parte de ella después de entregarle el resultado de su examen, pero nada más. Aun así, siempre le había causado gran curiosidad ésta alumna, aunque no lo demostrara, debido a que mientras él hablaba en sus clases no había momento alguno en que ella dejara de mirarle a los ojos.  
Un día temperado de Marzo, Severus caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso luego de la última clase del día, satisfecho como siempre después de ésta (logró quitar treinta puntos a Gryffindor). De pronto, escuchó la voz de Argus Filch, el conserje, quien le llamaba¡Profesor Snape! Profesor, he descubierto a ésta alumna lanzando un hechizo de desarme a uno de sus compañeros. 

Ania Stepkins miraba al suelo, pero sin embargo, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

... Creí que lo mejor sería traerla al jefe de su casa, para que le dé un castigo adecuado por su conducta según a usted le parezca. Si me permite, yo sugeriría...

Está bien, Filch, gracias por preocuparte, yo me encargaré.

Con un gesto en la cabeza, indicó a Ania que le siguiera, dejando al desconcertado Filch viendo cómo se perdían tras una esquina del pasillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la siguiente esquina, donde Severus se detuvo. Luego le dirigió la palabra en un tono muy monótono:

Bueno, Stepkins. Debes saber que tu actitud no fue adecuada y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Desde mañana vendrás todas las tardes a las seis en punto a mi despacho y prepararás pociones de muestra para tus compañeros...

La chica no mostró señal alguna de desagrado.

El castigo finalizará luego de que hayas preparado bien tres distintos tipos de pociones. Hasta luego.

Y dicho esto la dejó.

Al día siguiente, Ania se presentó puntualmente a las seis. Severus le indicó que debía preparar una poción curativa de heridas en general, ocasionadas por magia. Realmente, la poción era muy compleja, pero la chica comenzó tranquilamente a preparar los ingredientes y hacer las mezclas, y como siempre, le salía bien. Al preparar aquella poción llegaba un momento en el cual se debía hacer una pausa de tres minutos antes de continuar.

Severus estaba muy ocupado corrigiendo unos exámenes textuales, por ello se sobresaltó levemente cuando levantó la vista y encontró los ojos de Ania fijos en los suyos. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y dijo distraídamente:

¿Qué pasa?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, luego Ania habló.

Profesor, sus ojos me muestran cuánto dolor tiene dentro. Ha sufrido mucho...

Severus siguió mirando hacia sus papeles, pero sin prestarles atención realmente, luego dijo:

Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Stepkins.

Ania le miró unos segundos más, luego continuó agregando ingredientes a su poción.

El siguiente día, Severus vio a Ania antes de la hora del castigo, pues al quinto grado de la chica le tocaba pociones después de almuerzo. Fue una clase como todas, excepto, quizá, que Ania sonreía mientras preparaba su poción; aunque estaba muy concentraba en ella, y logró terminarla sin ningún problema.

A las seis de la tarde, Ania ingresó al despacho. Llevaba su largo pelo negro recogido en una cola. Severus nunca la había visto así, Ania siempre dejaba caer su cabello en forma natural, y ahora que lo había peinado, más su sonrisa que no se borraba, hasta le podía parecer bonita.

Ania esperó las instrucciones y se disponía a preparar la poción, pero de pronto titubeó.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Severus fríamente.

Profesor... sólo quería preguntarle por qué debo hacer pociones como castigo, si es algo que me gusta hacer, usted no suele hacer eso...

Severus arqueó las cejas, luego respondió:

Realmente, Stepkins, no sabía que te agradara preparar pociones, ahora, si tú quieres otro castigo...

En realidad no quiero, sólo preguntaba...

Bueno, como ya te he dado éste, lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez tendrás otro castigo.

Si es que hay próxima vez... –susurró Ania para sí.

Oh, te aseguro que la habrá –dijo Severus, sorprendiendo a la chica por haber escuchado su susurro.

Luego de esto, se quedaron en silencio por el resto del tiempo.

A las cinco y media del otro día, un jueves, Severus caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho. "Es una estupidez..., pensaba, "Una soberana estupidez..., es una alumna de quinto grado¡tenemos diecisiete años de diferencia! No tiene sentido, es ridículo... " Se paró delante del espejo del baño: se veía horrible. Trató en vano de arreglarse el cabello, y luego, desanimado, volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

La media hora que faltaba pasó, y Ania no llegó. Seis y cuarto... Seis y media... Siete menos cuarto... Cuando dieron las siete, Severus decidió ir a buscar a Ania en los pasillos y en la sala común de Slytherin, pero no había rastro de ella. Se disponía a dar una segunda vuelta por los pasillos, cuando vio aparecer tras la puerta de un aula a la profesora McGonagall. Al verle, ella se acercó rápidamente, casi corriendo, con expresión de preocupación.

Ah, Severus, te he buscado por todos lados. Se trata de una alumna de tu casa, Ania Stepkins.

¿Qué... que pasa con ella? -respondió Severus tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Hace poco recibió una lechuza en que le informan que... alguien ha asesinado a sus padres.

Severus sintió como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua fría.

Pero... ¿cómo?

No lo sé, hace poco se fue con Dumbledore en un traslado hacia su casa. Se veía muy mal...

Yo debo estar allí.

Pero Severus,... ¿qué podrías hacer?

Se detuvo un instante. Era verdad¿qué podía hacer él? Dumbledore ya estaba con ella, todo se tranquilizaría así.

... Está bien, cualquier noticia sobre Stepkins o Dumbledore, me avisarás¿de acuerdo?

Sí, Severus.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo, regresó a su despacho sin decir adiós.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, Severus se dirigió al Gran Comedor, para ver si había alguna esperanza de que Ania hubiese vuelto, aunque no lo creía así. Sin embargo, unos minutos después de que había comenzado a desayunar, ella apareció junto a su grupo de amigas. Tenía los ojos llorosos, con ojeras muy marcadas y la cara roja. Sus amigas la guiaban con entusiasmo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Severus dudó un momento preguntándose si fuese adecuado acercarse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse a hacerlo, Ania ya se dirigía a la mesa de profesores y se paró enfrente de él. Con una voz muy distinta a lo normal, le dijo:

Buenos días, profesor.

Buenos días, Stepkins.

Venía a disculparme por haberme ausentado al castigo ayer. Estaba incapacitada y...

No te preocupes, Stepkins. Y tú¿cómo estás?

Sabía que se arrepentiría de decir eso, pero le era inevitable. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los brillantes ojos de la chica y se deslizaron con elegancia por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente las secó.

Disculpe... estoy un poco más tranquila que ayer, pero creo que no he mejorado.

¿Y qué pasará contigo? -dijo, sin desviar la vista de los ojos de Ania.

No lo sé, supongo que me quedaré en Hogwarts hasta que termine el séptimo grado...

Muy bien¿crees que sería pertinente continuar el castigo el próximo lunes?

Oh, no se preocupe. Puedo seguir hoy mismo, creo que estoy en condiciones.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, profesor.

Bien, entonces te veré a las seis. Que tengas un buen día, Stepkins.

Muchas gracias.

Ania regresó a la mesa de Slytherin junto a sus amigas.

Aquella tarde, Ania llegó puntual como siempre al despacho de Severus. Lucía peor que antes, y mientras preparaba su poción, luchaba constantemente por contener las lágrimas. Pero hubo un momento en que se rindió y las dejó caer en silencio. Luego de esto, Severus le preguntó:

Stepkins¿estás segura de que no quieres continuar el castigo otro día? No pareces estar en condiciones para seguir.

No se preocupe, profesor, está bien -dijo Ania con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento fue cuando sin querer una lágrima de la chica cayó en la poción, transformando su color de azul oscuro a verde brillante. Ania se inquietó.

- L-lo siento, lo siento mucho, l-la prepararé de nuevo...

Sin embargo, Severus se había parado y había hecho desaparecer con un movimiento de su varita la poción arruinada del caldero. Luego miró a Ania, quien, a pesar de sus increíbles esfuerzos por contenerse, estalló en llanto. No tenía bien claro lo que debía hacer, aunque automáticamente posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, como señal de apoyo. Pero ella se paró inmediatamente. A pesar de tener sólo quince años, ya había alcanzado su estatura adulta, diferenciándose unos diez centímetros de Severus. Ania se disponía a retirarse del despacho, pero él la detuvo.

Step... Ania, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y cualquier cosa que necesites me dices.

Sí, profesor. G-gracias.

Callaron un momento, luego ella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente una vez más.

Éste dolor... es insoportable, no puedo contenerlo... no puedo dejar de llorar... -dijo casi sin poder hablar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Severus se le acercó y la abrazó, susurrándole:

Te entiendo... te entiendo... -miró hacia la nada, ensimismado, recordando su pasado- No sabes cuánto...

Severus no vio a Ania en todo el fin de semana, entonces supuso que estaría asistiendo al funeral de sus padres.

Ese lapso de tiempo, antes de verla el lunes siguiente, le sirvió para pensar mucho. Realmente su opinión acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo no era muy buena, ya que si fuese por él no se enamoraría de una de sus alumnas; pero con ésta chica, que tenía algo tan especial, no podía evitarlo. Decidió entonces que si realmente le interesaba estar con ella, se la jugaría por conseguirlo.

Ese lunes, Ania fue por última vez al despacho de Severus para el castigo de pociones. Se sentó donde siempre, y esperó las instrucciones. Luego comenzó a prepara la poción. Ésta vez llevaba el cabello suelto y su cara tenía una expresión seria, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sucediera. Severus estaba registrando algunos papeles cuando encontró un sobre de color amarillento que parecía muy antiguo, y tenía varios extremos rotos, como si alguien hubiese tratado de abrirlo rápidamente. Y entonces se acordó. Las imágenes llegaban rápidamente a su cabeza: cuando le había llegado esa carta de su madre..., la noticia de su muerte..., la desaparición de su padre... Lo recordaba todo. Lentamente retiró la carta del sobre. Estaba muy arrugada y las letras eran borrosas:

_Querido Severus:_

_Ésta noche haré lo que hablamos en Navidad, mientras tu padre duerma. Escaparé hacia el norte y buscaré un lugar donde vivir momentáneamente. Me estaré comunicando contigo, y en cuanto pueda, te daré un día para que nos veamos. Espero que todo salga bien y deséame suerte._

_Cariños,_

_Mamá_

Sintió cómo la carta resbalaba de sus dedos. Recordaba exactamente que después de leer por primera vez esa carta, Dumbledore le había informado que su madre había muerto, que había sido asesinada. Y, aunque nadie le creyese él estaba seguro de que había sido su padre quien lo hizo, quien interceptó la carta de su madre, quien la mató por haber intentado escapar. Después de todo, nunca la había querido de verdad, ni a ella ni a él. Siempre les gritaba y los maltrataba, sobre todo a su madre, por eso su infancia había sido tan desgraciada, por eso se llenó de odio y dolor al pasar los años.

De pronto volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Una herida inmensa volvía a abrírsele, y no podía evitarlo. Y, como si lo adivinara, sintió a Ania hablar:

Dolor... -susurró, muy concentrada en los ojos de Severus, como si de alguna forma tratara de leer algo que dijesen- Demasiado dolor...

A-Ania, v-vuelve a t-tu trabajo –tartamudeó Severus.

No podrá mas, debe sacarlo, sino no podrá resistir... –insistió ella.

He dicho que vuelvas a tu trabajo, Ania.

Pero...

¡Sigue, te digo¡No te distraigas!

Ania calló un momento. Con un esfuerzo tremendo, Severus introdujo con manos temblorosas la carta en el sobre. Estaba a punto de estallar; quería gritar, correr, escapar del mundo... La chica tenía razón, tenía demasiado dolor, necesitaba quitárselo, botarlo, dejarlo a un lado... Pero no podía, no en ese momento. Debía tranquilizarse...

Profesor...

¿Qué!

Sólo quiero...

¿Es algo sobre la poción¡Porque sino te callas¿Oíste?

Pero usted...

¡Nada!

Volvió a callar. Sentía que no soportaría un segundo más, Ania debía irse, sino...

Prof...

¿Qué es lo que quieres!

Déjelo salir, lo está matando...

¡Vete de aquí¡¡ÁNDATE¡¡AHORA!

Ania se paró lentamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Dos segundos después, Severus se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

A-Ania...

La chica se volvió, esperanzada.

P-Perdóname... No debí gritarte así... Disculpa, no volverá a ocurrir, vuelve a tu poción, por favor.

Se tapaba la cara con las manos. Estaba arruinándolo todo, y ese dolor no se iba, de hecho, se hacía más intenso cada vez. Sintió las tibias lágrimas pasar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Cuando retiró las manos de su rostro para mirar a Ania, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba frente a su caldero como esperaba. Miró a su alrededor y se sobresaltó al verle a su lado, entonces se paró rápidamente.

Te dije que volvieras a tu poción... –dijo con voz pasiva.

Profesor... –titubeó ella.

Oh, ya deja de decirme profesor, es ridículo.

Bueno, Severus...

Ania acarició con una de sus frías manos el rostro de Severus, y a él le latía el corazón más que nunca.

No quiero... que sufras más... –dijo mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente- ... deja... que el dolor se vaya... déjalo ir...

La luz de una de las pocas velas que iluminaban el despacho llegaba hasta la mitad del rostro de la chica, dejando la otra mitad en penumbras. El brillo de sus ojos resaltaba más que nunca, fijos aún en los de él.

Era perfecto e inevitable, se acercó lentamente y besó los delgados labios de Ania, que encontró increíblemente suaves y dulces. Fue correspondido en el mismo instante en que lo hizo.

Se separaron luego y se miraron. La chica sonreía levemente, y eso hizo que súbitamente a Severus le bajara un sentimiento de culpa. Se separó de ella y le dio la espalda, apoyándose en su escritorio. Habló de una forma rápida y nerviosa:

No, no... escucha Ania, esto no tiene sentido, me equivoqué; soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna. Nuestras edades y situaciones son muy distintas, quiero que olvides esto y que...

¿Por qué? –preguntó Ania, desconcertada.

Ya te lo he dicho, no puede ser, es una ridiculez. Además tú eres muy pequeña y...

¿Pequeña? Pues si ése es el problema no tiene importancia...

Severus se volvió hacia ella sin comprender.

Tengo quince años y tú treinta y dos; sí, quizás estoy pequeña, pero¿qué tal cuando tenga dieciocho? Seré una mujer hecha y derecha.

Ania, es demasiado tiempo, quizás qué pase... –dijo Severus con tono paternal.

No tiene por qué pasar ni cambiar nada, si sabes esperar no habrá problemas.

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Volveré aquí cuando sea mayor de edad, y veremos lo que pasa¿de acuerdo? –dijo con tono decidido- Hasta luego.

Se disponía a dejar el aula, pero Severus le dijo:

¡Hey¿Qué pasará con tu poción de castigo?

Ania volteó.

Creo que olvidé poner los ingredientes luego de tres minutos –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y dicho esto salió del despacho, dejando a Severus atónito.

Ania no volvió otra noche para terminar la última poción, sin embargo, Severus lo dejó pasar por alto. Después de todo, ella le había asegurado que regresaría, tarde o temprano. Por eso, mientras tanto, sólo se contentaba con verle. Todas las mañanas esperaba que llegara al Gran Salón para observarla. Las clases de Pociones con los quintos grados de Slytherin y Hufflepuff resultaron mucho menos horribles que antes para los últimos. Eso, siempre y cuando, no le interrumpieran cuando estaba buscando una respuesta. Severus miraba constantemente hacia el lugar en donde se sentaba Ania, y de vez en cuando, ella le devolvía la mirada, lo que le hacía sentir un poco más seguro. Aunque aún así, sentía continuamente un gran temor a que Ania olvidara con el tiempo lo que había pasado y empezara a salir con un chico de su edad. Algunas veces creía que ya no podría resistir un minuto más sin tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazarla, mirar tan de cerca sus ojos una vez más, y decirle cuánto la amaba. Y eso era fomentado por las insoportables amigas de la chica, que insistían en llamarlo para preguntarle cosas estúpidas, haciendo que él pasara junto a ella, además que obviamente no podía quitarle puntos a su propia casa por el hecho de que lo molestaran.

Acercándose las MHB, comenzaron las entrevistas con el jefe de cada casa y sus alumnos- Luego de despedir a Zenn Smith, ordenándole que trajera al siguiente alumno, se dio cuenta de que por orden de lista venía Ania. Se quedó pensativo; lo primero que pensó y decidió es que definitivamente no le mencionaría una sola palabra acerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos, intentaría tratarla como a cualquier alumna de Slytherin. La segunda cosa que pensó es que en realidad sentía bastante curiosidad por lo que Ania le contase sobre qué quisiera ser luego de graduarse de Hogwarts. Y lo tercero que pensó es que era bastante patético estar pensando en qué es lo que haría su supuesta "pareja" cuando saliese de séptimo cual padre piensa en su hija. Eso hizo que su cargo de conciencia aumentara aún más de lo que estaba.

Salió súbitamente de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó el "clic" de la puerta y Ania entró al despacho. En esos dos meses había cambiado bastante, se había cortado el cabello y rostro se veía un poco más alegre. Severus la observó un instante, y cuando se encontró con su mirada, la desvió y le habló:

Buenas tardes, Ania.

Buenas tardes, Severus –respondió ella amablemente.

Contradictoriamente a lo que había pensado unos minutos antes, tuvo que dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que ella lo llamase por su nombre, puesto que ya la había autorizado una vez a hacerlo y no podía remediarlo, a pesar de que con cualquier otro alumno él hubiese saltado y gritado que se le tratase con respeto.

Siéntate, por favor –le dijo a Ania.

Gracias.

Bien, tú sabes que te he llamado aquí por el tema de la Orientación Vocacional. Dime¿tienes pensado qué es lo que quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

Así es, lo tengo bien claro, quiero ser Sanadora.

¿Ah, sí? Interesante. Para poder postular a esa profesión, debes obtener bastantes ÉXTASIS.

Lo sé.

Éstas son las materias que deberás aprobar: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Botánica, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos, por lo tanto deberás obtener las respectivas Matrículas de Honor en Brujería para acceder a las clases de ÉXTASIS. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Bueno, creo que si me esfuerzo lo podré lograr –dijo pensativa, pero despreocupadamente.

Entonces¿ya lo decidiste?

Así es, daré mi máximo para obtener esas MHB.

Muy bien, si estás segura quiero que sepas que te apoyaré, cualquier duda que tengas me dices. Ahora vuelve a tu clase, por favor.

Ania se paró y dio un par de pasos.

Hasta luego –le dijo Severus.

Ella miró hacia atrás.

Hasta luego... Severus.

Por un momento, a Severus le pareció que cuando Ania había dicho su nombre había cambiado el tono, pero luego pensó que era imaginación suya.

Luego de que las MHB pasaron, se acercaba el final del curso. Hacía unos tres meses, Ania le había dicho a Severus que se quedaría en Hogwarts durante todas las vacaciones que pasasen antes de terminar séptimo grado. En parte eso le alegraba, porque la vería, pero también se sentía mal por ella, ya que Hogwarts no resultaba ser un lugar muy entretenido sin hacer nada durante tres meses.

Después del último día de clases, Severus comenzó a revisar los exámenes escritos de los alumnos de quinto grado que habían hecho para obtener MHB. Como esperaba, éstos eran bastante deplorables, aunque un poco mejor de lo normal. A pesar de eso, no se sorprendió de que Ania obtuviese un "Extraordinario" en su examen. Lo mismo sucedió cuando revisó las muestras de pociones de los exámenes de práctica. Aún así estaba impaciente por decirle a Ania sus resultados, pero debía entregar éstos en la fecha indicada, según las reglas del colegio.

Uno de ésos días, Severus caminaba por el vestíbulo desierto luego del desayuno. Se disponía a regresar a su despacho, pero justo en ese momento pudo divisar por una ventana la silueta de Ania alrededor de los terrenos del colegio cerca del lago. La chica caminaba sin prisa, llegó al pie de un árbol y se sentó allí. Severus se detuvo un momento pensando que quizás no debería ir hacia donde ella estaba, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo: "¿Qué tiene de malo? Un profesor se acerca a hablar con su alumna para que no le resulte aburrido otro largo día de verano... " Entonces se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando se encontraba a sólo unos metros de llegar hacia donde estaba Ania, ella se dio cuenta y se puso de pie, como sorprendida. Al llegar, se saludaron.

Hola –dijo Severus.

Hola –le respondió Ania, con el mismo tono amable que utilizaba siempre para saludarle.

¿Va todo bien?

Sí, todo bien.

¿Te molesta que esté acá?

No, para nada –respondió ella con una cara de que se extrañara ante esa pregunta.

De pronto, Severus encontró directamente la mirada de Ania, y se dio cuenta de que era distinta. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, cuando de verdad se le podía notar que estaba bien. Severus rozó fugazmente con su mano la mejilla izquierda de Ania, sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Seguro que estás bien? –le preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse.

Bueno... –la chica dudó un segundo, mirando hacia la nada, luego volvió a mirarle- Es que me estaba acordando de algunas cosas que había hecho con mis padres en éste día los años anteriores...

Oh, ya veo¿y por qué precisamente hoy?

Porque... hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Severus se heló. Nunca lo hubiese pensado. Era obvio que Ania estaría de cumpleaños alguna vez en el año, pero nunca se había preguntado cuándo. Y se dio cuenta entonces de que, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, no conocía casi nada de ella.

¡Ah! Eeeh... lo siento, no lo sabía –dijo extendiéndole la mano- Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

Gracias –dijo Ania radiante, como si no le importara que Severus no hubiese sabido previamente la fecha de su cumpleaños- Ahora tengo dieciséis años.

Miró a Severus por un instante, causando un leve silencio, y después su vista se perdió en el lago.

Mi madre... –comenzó- solía celebrar con mucho entusiasmo éste día... decía que cada uno de mis cumpleaños era distinto, siempre tenían algo especial, por lo cual había que festejar –su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero luego rió débilmente-. Nunca lo entendí realmente, aunque le decía que sí...

Severus no sabía qué hacer ni decirle, era la primera vez desde que habían muerto que ella mencionaba a uno de sus padres delante de él. Pero antes de que pudiese actuar, Ania le dijo:

Será mejor que vuelva al castillo, debo terminar los deberes de verano, y no tener que hacerlos los últimos días... ¡Ha-hasta luego!

Se había notado que Ania trataba al máximo de que Severus no la viera mal otra vez, por eso quiso irse, pero antes de dar un paso él tomó su mano, y ella al darse vuelta recibió un abrazo. Al principio pareció no reaccionar, pero luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Acariciando el cabello de Ania, Severus le dijo:

Tú misma me lo has dicho, el dolor no debe quedarse en tí, puedes confiar en mí y soltarlo...

Sintió a Ania acurrucarse mas en su hombro y comenzar a llorar, pero ésta vez lo hacía de una forma lenta y silenciosa, y Severus pensó que quizás ésa era la manera en que ella lloraba normalmente. Luego de un instante la chica habló:

Los recuerdos... atraen la tristeza... eso hace que el dolor vuelva y sea más difícil dejarlo ir cada vez...

Severus pensó un momento, y después le dijo:

Quizás, pero tristeza y sufrimiento no tienen por qué ir juntos. Si tú sabes soltar el dolor correctamente, puedes incluso lograr que al venir los recuerdos a tu mente sólo sientas tristeza y nostalgia, y no sufras.

Pero... ¿cómo puedo hacer eso...? –le preguntó Ania, sin ánimos.

Severus se separó de ella y le miró, diciéndole:

Debes tener la madurez de dejar algunas cosas atrás, y aprender a diferenciar tus distintos sentimientos entre toda esa aflicción... –Ania le seguía mirando, sin perderse una palabra de lo que Severus le decía. Él le siguió acariciando el pelo- ¿Me dejarías ver los recuerdos que te causan dolor?

Una media hora después, Ania y Severus estaban en el despacho de éste, observando un objeto extraño sobre el escritorio.

Esto –comenzó Severus- es un pensadero. Es un artefacto que se utiliza para deshacerse momentáneamente de algunos recuerdos, e incluso puedes dejar pensamientos que, si están relacionados entre sí, se entrelazarán.

Ania escuchaba con total atención.

Una persona ajena a éstos pensamientos puede asomarse y verlos con el sólo hecho de poner la punta de su varita y hundir la cabeza en el pensadero –continuó-. Ahora, lo que yo te pido, es que dejes los recuerdos que te provoquen tristeza, y yo podría observarlos para tratar de ayudarte, para... no verte sufrir más...

En ese momento los ojos de Severus se perdieron en los de Ania, pero fueron interrumpidos porque él se percató de que ella sonreía.

Bien... ¿quieres hacerlo? –dijo.

Claro, pero no sé cómo.

Lo único que debes hacer es posar la punta de tu varita en el nacimiento de tu cabello, pensar en ese recuerdo, luego separarla y dejarla en el pensadero.

De acuerdo.

Ania hizo exactamente lo que Severus le había indicado, y depositó de a poco, tres hilos plateados que dejó en el pensadero. Luego le miró.

¿Ésos son los más importantes? –preguntó Severus.

Sí.

Se miraron un momento y luego él sumergió la cabeza en el espeso líquido que se arremolinada en el pensadero. Al principio todo se volvió borroso, pero después comenzaron a aparecer figuras que eran cada vez más claras. Era un día soleado, Severus se encontraba en el patio trasero de una casa de magos, y en él habían ciertos objetos de juguete para niño. El juguete que más se destacaba era un columpio que estaba instalado en el medio. El asiento de éste se movía constantemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, y esto hipnotizó a Severus, pero luego su atención se centró en la puerta que daba a ese patio, que se abrió y aparecieron tres personas. La primera era una mujer de estatura normal, con el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, que por un momento a Severus le pareció que era Ania con un poco más de edad, pero diferenciada de ella por el color de su cabello. La segunda era un hombre bastante alto, con el pelo negro y cuidadosamente peinado, de ojos profundos, que parecieran querer descubrir algo. Y la tercera era una niña de un poco más de un metro de altura, con pelo negro y muy largo, muy parecida a la mujer, pero conservaba los ojos de su padre. No tenía mas de cinco años, era Ania. La niña, al salir al patio, miró a su alrededor y por un momento a Severus le pareció que sus ojos se posaban en él, iluminándoseles de súbito. Entonces ella corrió hacia esa dirección, como si fuese a abrazarlo y luego, por no ser él parte del recuerdo, le atravesó y siguió de largo hacia el juguete. Se sentó sobre él, diciendo:

¡Esto es genial¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado¡Gracias mami y papi!

Ania se columpiaba feliz y cada vez llegaba más alto. Sus padres sonreían al verla así. De pronto la niña alcanzó tal vuelo que se dio una vuelta completa en el columpio.

¡Mira, papi¡Lo que he hecho! –gritaba Ania feliz.

Su padre se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y le dijo:

Mientras más practiques, Ania, más habilidad tendrás y con el tiempo podrás darte muchas vueltas.

¿En serio¡Muy bien!

Ania reía. Se veía muy feliz y sus padres también. La miraban con cariño y le respondían con entusiasmo cada vez que ella les decía algo. Que él recordara, Severus nunca se había visto a sí mismo tan feliz junto a su familia.

De pronto todo se volvió borroso, y luego apareció otro escenario. Ésta vez, Severus se encontró en una habitación pequeña, iluminada con una lamparilla, las paredes estaban decoradas con muchas fotos familiares enmarcadas y un par de pósters con personas en movimiento. Contra una pared había una cama, en la cual estaba acurrucada una niña, y al lado de ella estaba sentada su madre. Era la misma niña de antes, pero un poco más crecida. Ambas conversaban.

... entonces toda nuestra familia ha estado en Slytherin, sin excepciones.

Pero mamá¿y si yo no quedo en Slytherin?

Ania, yo tenía el mismo miedo antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero luego el sombrero me puso ahí, creo que pasará lo mismo contigo.

Pero ¿y si no¿y si me ponen en otra casa¿si me ponen en otra no me vas a querer más, mami?

Hija, a mí me encantaría que te pusieran en Slytherin, pero si no ocurre, no importará, hay otras cosas que valen más, Ania. Claro que no, siempre te voy a querer, mi amor, pase lo que pase, tenlo por seguro. Incluso si me voy, te seguiré queriendo...

No, mamá, no digas eso, tu nunca te irás.

La niña miraba a los ojos de su madre, y ella la abrazó.

Siempre te voy a querer, Ania, siempre...

La imagen volvió a tornarse borrosa y luego apareció como escenario uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, en el cual Ania caminaba. Era igual a la actual, pero llevaba el cabello largo y una mirada radiante de felicidad. Estaba claro que aquel hecho era antes de la muerte de sus padres. La chica se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, pero cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras, se detuvo al ver que una lechuza se dirigía directo hacia ella. El ave se posó en la manilla de la escalera y esperó a que se le retirara la carta. Ania desató el sobre de la pata de la lechuza, retiró el papel y los desplegó. Parecía que ese lapso de tiempo no terminaba nunca, la chica leía y releía la carta, sin reaccionar ni moverse un centímetro. Severus se puso detrás de ella para poder leer, pero justo en ese momento Ania arrugó la carta y calló de rodillas. Comenzó a llorar a gritos, con desesperación, y golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto por una esquina apareció la profesora McGonagall, quien corrió hacia ella para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero sin éxito. Severus no podía soportarlo más, y pensar que en ese momento él estaba tranquilamente en su despacho esperándola...

Todo volvió a tornarse borroso, y de pronto Severus se encontró en su despacho frente al pensadero, con Ania sentada a su lado, mirándole. Al verla, tenía aún el recuerdo de ella llorando, y en sus oídos retumbaban los gritos de dolor y desesperación, por eso le dio la impresión de que todavía lo hacía, y sin pensarlo casi sin siquiera darse cuenta, la abrazó fuertemente. Ania se dejó, pero luego de un instante, acarició un poco su espalda y preguntó:

¿Qué pasa? –susurró suavemente.

En realidad, no pasaba algo importante, de hecho, las razones formales por las cuales lo había hecho eran nulas, simplemente se dejó llevar, pero entonces lo supo:

Perdóname por no haber estado allí...

Ania no respondió nada, sin embargo Severus supo que sí lo había perdonado, pues le abrazó con más fuerza. Luego le dijo al oído:

No sé por qué, pero ahora que has visto esto me siento mejor, más tranquila, hay menos dolor...

Quizá es porque lo compartimos en cierta forma.

Lo siento, ahora tienes más sufrimiento y otra preocupación... –dijo Ania separándose de Severus y mirándole afligida.

Si fuese por ti me sometería al peor de los dolores –le respondió él con tranquilidad.

Ania sonrió débilmente.

Y yo también por ti...

Fue por unos segundos un momento mágico. Se acercaron lentamente, pero apenas Severus había rozado con sus labios los de Ania, ella se separó de él bruscamente y carraspeó.

¿Qué...?

Lo siento, pero ya lo acordamos, y aún me faltan dos años para poder estar contigo. No debería haber venido aquí...

Se dio media vuelta, pero Severus le dijo:

¡Ania, espera! Lo siento, de verdad. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Bien...

Ania se disponía a irse de nuevo, pero Severus le dijo:

Hoy debería haber ido a comprar algunas cosas para las clases del próximo curso...

Ella le miró interrogante.

... como hoy es tu cumpleaños, no deberías quedarte aburrida aquí en Hogwarts¿me acompañarías al Callejón Diagon?

Severus pensó que ella le diría que estaba loco, pero para su sorpresa, sonrió y dijo:

Por supuesto.

Aquella tarde almorzaron en el Callejón Diagon, viajaron utilizando polvos Flú, y entraron a algunas tiendas, desde las más normales (una de tinta y pergaminos) hasta las más extrañas (ingredientes para pócimas complejísimas). Luego de comprar todo, Severus acompañó a Ania a comprar sus útiles y también entró con ella un par de veces a algunas tiendas sólo para que curioseara. Aunque de vez en cuando la veía tan interesada en algún objeto que terminaba regalándoselo a pesar de las constantes objeciones de la chica.

Ania no lo sabía, pero la gente del Callejón Diagon conocía muy bien a Severus, y no tardaron en empezar a comentar sobre su joven acompañante, imaginándose de todo. Él ya sabía que eso podría suceder, pero sin embargo ese día decidió no tomarle importancia. De hecho, un par de veces al caminar estuvo a punto de tomar de la mano a la chica, pero no lo hizo porque pensó que quizás ella no se lo permitiría.

Las últimas horas antes y después del ocaso las pasaron en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, en donde, mientras ambos tomaban helados de los sabores más extravagantes, aprovecharon de conversar de muchas cosas y conocerse mejor.

Después de esto ya era bastante tarde, así que volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para viajar a Hogwarts por la red Flú. Cuando estuvieron ya en el despacho de Severus, aún seguían conversando, pero de pronto los ojos de Ania se detuvieron en el pensadero. Él también lo vio, y le dijo:

Es tiempo de devolver a tu mente esos pensamientos.

Lo sé...

La chica dudó un momento, luego sacó la varita de su túnica y puso la punta de ella en el líquido del pensadero. Un vapor rodeó por un momento la varita, y cuando Ania la retiró, de ella colgaba un hilito plateado, el cual se perdió en cuanto la chica posó la punta de la varita en las raíces de su cabello. Hizo lo mismo dos veces más. Entonces su cara se tornó triste y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero Severus acarició su mejilla con la mano. Ella levantó la mirada.

No te puedo decir que no te entristezcas, porque no es posible –le dijo él, mirándole fijamente -, pero sí puedo decirte que espero que el dejar un momento esos pensamientos de lado y que los hayas compartido conmigo te haya sido útil, -la chica sonreía- que ya no sufras...

Ania se acercó a él.

Sí me ha servido, ahora estoy bien –dijo acercándose más y mirándole fijamente-. Hicimos una promesa... pero... –se acercó aún más- a veces hay algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar... –la chica también acarició la mejilla de él- Te amo tanto, Severus...

Luego acercó su rostro y le besó con delicadeza. Al principio la impresión no dejó que Severus reaccionara, pero después le respondió. Era increíble que Ania hubiese hecho eso, ya que antes había dicho que no sucedería nada hasta que ella fuese mayor de edad, pero sin embargo... Quizás había algo en esos pensamientos que hacía que ella no pudiese evitar expresarle sus sentimientos con más intensidad... Pero eso no importaba ahora, Ania se había atrevido a mostrarle lo que realmente sentía, y ahora él debía hacer lo mismo. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y se besaron unos segundos más. Al separarse, Severus sintió que el beso no había durado nada. Miró a Ania y encontró sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

Eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida... –le susurró sin desviar su mirada.

Ania guardó silencio unos segundos, aún sin apartar la vista, luego volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Severus, y le dijo:

Debo irme, es tarde...

El cedió y soltó lentamente su cintura hasta separarse de ella. Pero antes de irse, Ania volvió a besar tiernamente a Severus y le dijo:

Te amo.

Luego le miró le miró un instante y salió por la puerta al pasillo de las mazmorras. Después de unos segundos, él dijo en voz baja:

Yo también...

Se quedó mirando la puerta, pero luego se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando escuchó una voz chillona y molesta:

¡Los vi!

Severus volteó bruscamente al tiempo que a través de la pared aparecía la pequeña figura de Peeves.

Estúpido, te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes permitido entrar en mi despacho...

Pero el travieso _poltergeist_ parecía no escucharle, y revoloteaba por el lugar como Pedro por su casa.

¡Los he visto! –canturreaba maliciosamente- ¡Se besaban¡Quejicus y Mary¡Muy juntitos!

_(Mary: Se le apoda así a las mujeres que son muy lloronas o muy santitas)_

¡Cállate! –rugió Severus.

Huuu... ¿Quejicus me está desafiando? Mucho cuidado, porque si por casualidad alguien llega a saber esto...

¿Me amenazas? –dijo Severus sarcásticamente haciendo una mueca.

Oh, si –respondió Peeves dando vueltas por el aire-. Qué diría el director si supiese...

No te atrevas, infeliz.

¡EL PROFESOR SNAPE ESTÁ BESANDO A UNA ALUMNA!

¡Detente!

Pero Peeves se perdió traspasando el techo. Unos pisos más arriba se escuchaba su voz gritar¡¡EL PROFESOR SNAPE QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE ANIA STEPKINS DE SLYTHERIN!

Severus salió precipitadamente del despacho y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba siguiendo la voz de Peeves. No podía ser, eso no podía estar sucediendo... si Peeves seguía gritando, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían quedado se enterarían de que tenía una relación con Ania y tarde o temprano se enteraría el resto también... La voz de Peeves gritando: "Quejicus y Mary, sentados en un árbol... " se alejaba hasta apagarse. Ya no la podía oír, pero seguía corriendo desesperadamente, de pronto frenó en seco y se encontró cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore. Se quedó mirándolo con ojos aterrorizados y aún agitado por la carrera que acababa de hacer. El viejo director, sin embargo, le devolvía la mirada tras sus anteojos de media luna con ojos pasivos y calculadores.

Buenas noches, Severus.

Buenas noches, director –respondió él, tratando de parecer indiferente.

¿Qué tal va todo?

Muy bien, señor.

¿Y tu alumna?

Severus se heló.

¿De... de qué habla?

Peeves me ha contado algo, Severus.

¿Ah, sí? –Severus divisó la figura de Peeves apareciendo detrás de la muralla tras Dumbledore- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

Me ha dicho que estas frecuentando a una alumna –le dijo, mirándole interrogante- ¿Es verdad eso, Severus?

Él dudó un momento, pero luego decidió que no le mentiría, pues si lo hacía, el director se daría cuenta enseguida.

Sí, señor...

Dumbledore le miró un momento y luego dijo:

Dime algo, Severus,... ¿amas a la chica?

¿Por qué me pregunta...?

¿La amas?

... sí, señor.

Bien... –Severus esperaba las palabras del director, ansioso- pero me temo que no podrás estar con ella ahora.

No podía ser¡Dumbledore le estaba negando lo que más quería¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso?

Comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, Severus, pero... Ania Stepkins es menor de edad, y ya que sus padres no están aquí para tomar la decisión de qué es lo mejor para ella,... creo que si ella está quedándose aquí en Hogwarts debería ser yo quien lo haga¿de acuerdo?

Sí, director, pero...

Y yo pienso que la decisión que está tomando Ania es muy precipitada para su edad, por ello yo estimo conveniente que esperes a que ella tenga la edad adecuada para pensar en una relación¿está bien?

Severus quería contradecirle, pero no tenía argumentos, no tenía nada que decir, tendría que aceptar...

Está bien, director...

Muy bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, Severus. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, señor.

No esperó a que Dumbledore se retirara. Él mismo se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, con Peeves siguiéndole y gritando: "¡Perdiste, Quejicus¡No más Mary¡NO MAS SNIVELLUS Y MARY!" Pero él no le hacía caso, ya no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de por dónde pasaba. Odiaba a Peeves, lo odiaba más que nunca... Si no hubiese sido por él podría estar con Ania, si tan sólo hubiese llegado un minuto después eso no estaría sucediendo... También estaba furioso con Dumbledore, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Después de todo, quizás Ania no sabía lo que hacía, quizás en un tiempo más ya no sentiría lo mismo, tal vez se olvidaría de todo...

Severus no pudo hablar con Ania en todo el verano, y sólo le veía durante las horas de comida. Cada día era más desesperante esa indiferencia que debía fingir frente a ella. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a hablarle para que supiera por qué estaba así. Un día hasta ella se acercó a la mesa de profesores para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero él tuvo que despedirla rápidamente al notar que Dumbledore les miraba, y no alcanzó a explicarle nada. Otro día trató de enviarle una lechuza a la sala común de Slytherin, pero fue interceptada por Peeves, quien se la devolvió riendo y hecha pedazos. El insoportable _poltergeist_ lo vigilaba muy de cerca y no se le iba ni una. Al parecer eso le divertía increíblemente.

El 1° de Septiembre llegó rápidamente junto con los descansados estudiantes de Hogwarts. Severus estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Ania, pero en ese día no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que debía ocuparse de observar cuidadosamente a cada alumno de primer año que entraba en Slytherin. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miradas y él podía ver en los ojos de Ania la tristeza e incertidumbre que ella sentía.

Severus se sintió feliz y triste al mismo tiempo cuando vio que en el horario de ese lunes al sexto grado de Slytherin le tocaba Pociones a mediodía. El ver a Ania nunca dejaba de ser agradable, pero el saber que estaba siendo vigilado y que no podía hablarle más que de las lecciones hacía que ese sentimiento feliz ya no lo fuera tanto. De pronto, notó algo extraño...

Ania... ¡Ania! –le dijo una de sus amigas.

La chica se sobresaltó volviendo, al parecer, de un profundo sueño.

¿Ah?

Pásame los dedos de rana.

Ania lo hizo distraídamente.

¡Y despierta, que estás haciendo una poción! –dijo otra, burlándose.

Severus nunca había visto a Ania distraída. Algo tenía que estar pasándole, pero no podía acercarse a preguntarle.

Aquella tarde, casi se calló de su asiento cuando vio que en la poción de Ania faltaba un ingrediente esencial... lo había olvidado... Por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts sacaría una nota más baja en Pociones. Y en su primera clase de preparación para los ÉXTASIS... se echaría a morir.

Ese viernes tocaba clases de Pociones para el sexto grado otra vez. Lo que Severus menos quería era entregarle a Ania sus resultados, pero el momento inevitablemente se acercaba. "Saffie... Smith... Stepkins" Cuando la chica se dirigió y tomó muestra de su poción, Severus no pudo contener la curiosidad y levantó la vista hacia ella. Parecía impactada, miraba la nota de su poción con incredulidad y luego le miró a él.

¿Por... por qué tengo ésta nota?

Porque te olvidaste de poner el ajenjo –respondió Severus, al momento en que vio a Peeves asomar su gruesa cabeza por una pared. Y se dio cuenta de que se vería obligado a tratarla más formalmente-, Stepkins...

No se supo si había sido por haberse sacado mala nota o porque Severus había vuelto a llamarle por su apellido, pero Ania volvió a su banco rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Lo que menos hubiese querido en el mundo era hacerle daño, pero se vio obligado a llamarle así para tratar de mostrar indiferencia hacia ella delante de Peeves. Sabía perfectamente que para ambos era algo muy valioso el llamarse por sus nombres, y se moría de ganas de olvidar todo e ir hacia donde estaba ella para explicarle... Peor el _poltergeist_ seguía vigilando, y no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta tener realmente comprobado que entre él y Ania ya no pasaba nada, aunque Severus sabía que eso era imposible.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día, Severus se encontraba en su despacho escribiendo unos papeles. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pase... –dijo sin mirar.

La persona entró, pero no dijo nada. Ello hizo que Severus levantara la mirada. Ania estaba apoyada en la puerta cerrada, mirándole. Él se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

Ania, no deberías estar aquí...

Pero ¿por qué¿qué pasa? –preguntó ella afligida.

No puedo explicarte ahora, debes irte, puede llegar Peeves y...

¿Peeves¿Qué tiene que ver¡Quiero saber qué sucede!

En cuanto pueda te lo diré, por favor vete.

No.

Ania...

¡No!

La chica abrazó a Severus y se aferró a él con fuerza. Era evidente que no esperaría ni un día más para que le explicaran lo que pasaba. A pesar de estar muy preocupado porque podría llegar Peeves, no dudó en abrazar a Ania de vuelta al sentir su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo. Hace semanas que necesitaba ese cariño, ese calor, ese amor que ella le brindaba cada vez que estaba con él... Pero la preocupación no le dejaba disfrutar del momento con tranquilidad, entonces le habló a Ania al oído.

Escúchame, nos están vigilando. Hay gente que se enteró de lo que tenemos y me hicieron prometer que no estaría contigo hasta que seas mayor de edad.

¿Quién...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque unos pisos más arriba se escuchó un gran ruido de objetos quebrándose. Severus reaccionó inmediatamente.

Viene Peeves, ya no alcanzarás a huir. ¡Ven, escóndete!

La guió hasta el armario de ingredientes para pociones y le hizo entrar.

Quédate ahí hasta que te diga, por favor.

Apenas había cerrado la puertecilla sintió a Peeves llegar y penetrar en el despacho escandalosamente.

¡Quejicus!

Severus trató de poner cara de indiferencia y tranquilidad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Oh, sólo hacía mi paseo de rutina para comprobar que todo esté en orden...

Bueno, ya has visto. Ahora sal de mi despacho.

¡Hey! Qué descortés de tu parte. Eso podría provocar que por casualidad se me saliera decirle al director que has estado con la Mary...

¿Y qué sacas con decir mentiras, idiota?

Divertirme, por supuesto. ¡HIIUJUUUUUUUU!

Peeves salió rápidamente por la puerta del despacho (atravesándola) y se alejó chillando y gritando. Cuando se dejaron de oír aquellos ruidos molestos, Ania salió del armario con la mirada baja.

Así es que eso era –dijo lentamente.

Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho, pero no tuve oportunidad...

Está bien, no importa. Puedo entender todo ahora, y no te culpo por lo que sucedió, es más, quizá fue culpa mía por venir aquí antes de tiempo. Yo también reanudo lo dicho, volveré cuando sea mayor de edad. Eso es todo, adiós.

Severus ni siquiera sabía por qué no tuvo las fuerzas para detenerla, o por último para haberle respondido el "adiós". Después de que intuyó que Ania ya se encontraría a unos dos pisos de distancia, golpeó la mesa de su escritorio con rabia.

Esa fue la última vez que entabló una conversación con Ania hasta un largo tiempo después. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que dejara de pensar en ella; siempre la observaba, y la chica parecía indiferente. Le seguía mirando constantemente, pero nada más, parecía dedicar más tiempo a conversar con sus amigas en las horas de comida y concentrarse en su poción cuando se encontraba en clases. Y lo último había dado resultado, pues luego de tener una mala nota la última vez ya no se mostraba distraída, y siempre obtenía el puntaje máximo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y las cosas seguían igual. Lo único que Severus sentí era que cada vez amaba más a Ania y que la extrañaba muchísimo. Lo único que le animaba a comenzar un nuevo día era pensar que la vería y que faltaba menos que el día anterior para que ella volviese,… si es que lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente llegó el término del curso, las cosas se volvieron más complicadas. Ya desde marzo se empezó a cumplir un año desde que habían ocurrido algunas cosas, y Severus no sabía si comentárselo a Ania o no, pero luego pensó que quizás ella también se acordaría, además que no podían hablar casi nada, ya que a pesar de que había disminuido un poco, la vigilancia de Peeves no lo permitía. Esas fechas las pudo dejar pasar por alto, pero algo con lo que definitivamente no podía hacerlo era el cumpleaños de Ania. Tendría que idear alguna forma de hacerle saber que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, por muy difícil que fuera. Obviamente hubiese preferido mil veces ir y darle un abrazo, pero no podía, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder enviarle al menos una carta.

Al venirse la fecha encima, decidió que trataría de enviarle la carta con un pequeño presente, pero tendría mucho cuidado de dejar ir a la lechuza sin que Peeves se percatara. Sorprendentemente, eso no fue necesario, ya que cuando Severus terminó de instruir a la lechuza (estando en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts para no despertar sospechas si es que venía desde las mazmorras), ésta comenzó a volar en dirección contraria y chocó contra la ventana cerrada. El corrió a ver qué le había sucedido, y al verla en el suelo aturdida, pensó que quizás esa lechuza estaba muy vieja, e intentó con otra, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Abrió entonces la ventana y la dejó ir, observando concentradamente su vuelo. Y lo vio, era el autobús noctámbulo, en el cual Ania estaba abordando. La chica miró desde dónde venía el ave, luego volteó y comenzó a hacer algo que él no pudo ver. Pero lo supo en un momento, al divisar a la lechuza volar hacia su ventana. Antes de leer la carta, miró a Ania, quien levantó su mano en señal de despedida y luego subió al autobús, que partió a toda velocidad y se perdió en el paisaje.

Severus abrió la carta y encontró el siguiente escrito:

_Querido Severus:_

_Muchas gracias por el presente. En éste momento voy hacia la casa de una amiga, quien me ofreció hospedarme allí durante el resto del verano. Volveré al principio del curso. Espero que estés bien. _

_Besos,_

_Ania_

La decepción le invadió luego de leer la carta, pero en el mismo instante pensó que ella estaría mucho mejor así. Después de todo, Hogwarts era bastante aburrido en el verano. Sin embargo, no podría evitar extrañarla mucho en esos días.

Y era cierto, los días de Julio y Agosto transcurrieron de una forma monótona y muy lenta, con muchos quehaceres, dejando apenas algunas noches para pensar en Ania.

Tanto fue así, que realmente no sabía si creerlo cuando finalmente terminó el día 31 de Agosto.

Volver a ver a Ania fue algo que le devolvió las ganas de vivir. Tuvo que ser estricto consigo mismo para no correr y abrazarla en el momento en que la vio aparecer por el vestíbulo conversando animadamente con sus amigas. Aunque se sorprendió bastante cuando ella miró hacia donde él estaba, sonrió y le saludó con una seña. Severus le respondió medio aturdido, y en ese momento recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia el director, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta, y Peeves no andaba por allí cerca. Volvió a mirar entonces a Ania, pero ella ya no lo hacía.

El acontecer de ese año fue distinto a los dos anteriores por varias razones, pero la que más destacaba era que Severus ya no veía a Ania tan seguido como antes. Era comprensible, ya que ella se encontraba en su último año en Hogwarts, y el sabía que para todo alumno de séptimo grado saber que al finalizar debería rendir los exámenes de ÉXTASIS era algo extremadamente estresante. El año anterior, por ejemplo, se encontraba algunas veces con Ania en los pasillos y se sonreían como saludo, en cambio ahora parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Las únicas ocasiones en que la veía era durante las clases de Pociones y en las comidas, si es que tenía suerte, pues algunas veces cuando él llegaba al comedor Ania ya se había ido o no había aparecido para comer. Esto era por una razón que Severus ya conocía bastante bien, ya que era típico en cualquier alumno de séptimo, e incluso ya lo había confirmado con ella, la chica pasaba casi la totalidad de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca o encerrada en la sala común de Slytherin, era evidente que se tomaba muy en serio los estudios y su futura profesión. De hecho, una de las pocas veces en que se encontró con ella fue en la biblioteca; estaba sentada sola, rodeada de muchos pergaminos desenrollados y dos o tres libros. Cuando Severus pasó cerca ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se veían cansados, pero al verlo pareció como si todo ese agotamiento, los deberes y el estrés desaparecieran, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para luego decirle: "Hola, Severus". Él le respondió de la misma manera, pero debió retirarse enseguida, para no parecer evidente. Aún así se sentía en parte culpable porque Ania estuviese así, y es que él había dado tareas larguísimas en Pociones para los alumnos de de séptimo, y la información que les solicitaba era muy difícil de conseguir, por ello, sabiendo que hacerlo no correspondía, sacó el libro de la sección prohibida que contenía la información textual, marcó la página exacta con un papel que decía: "Autorizado por el profesor S. Snape" y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la sorprendida Ania. Luego se retiró haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de ese acontecimiento no sucedieron cosas importantes hasta un poco antes de Navidad. Sucedió que a comienzos de Diciembre Ania no asistió a una clase de Pociones. Obviamente Severus se percató apenas entró al aula, pero no quiso ser muy evidente y esperó al momento en que entregase los resultados de las pruebas de la clase anterior para preguntar por ella. Le respondieron que en el recreo anterior, cuando iba camino a la biblioteca había sufrido un desmayo y en ese momento se encontraba en enfermería. Justificaron que quizás era por la tensión y el estrés que le provocaba el prepararse para los ÉXTASIS. Severus hizo como si aquello lo tuviese indiferente, y era necesario hacerlo debido a las risitas en voz baja de las amigas de Ania.

Cuando la clase acabó, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la enfermería. Pero no fue tan fácil pasar, pues allí se encontraba la señora Pomfrey.

¿Puedo ayudarle, profesor Snape? –le preguntó.

Vengo a visitar a Stepkins –respondió el, cortantemente.

Eso no será posible, profesor, la niña aún necesita descansar…

Sólo será un momento. Es urgente.

Me temo que no podrá ser, ella se encuentra dormida.

¿Ah, si? Pues yo de acá puedo ver que está despierta… -insistió Severus, asomándose por la puerta.

Profesor, la niña ha sufrido un desmayo y está muy tensa, no está en condiciones de ver a gente.

No se preocupe, no tardaré –dijo él, pasando de largo dentro de la enfermería y dejando a la señora Pomfrey parada y desconcertada.

Se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba Ania semi-sentada. Ella se percató y le miró con sus ojos exhaustos, sonriendo.

Severus…

¿Cómo te encuentras? –le dijo él, expresando su preocupación.

Mejor. Perdón por no haber ido a tu clase…

Está bien, no te preocupes por pequeñeces.

Severus se acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de Ania.

Pero me voy a atrasar, y tengo muchos deberes.

Lo que más importa ahora es que descanses.

Quizás…. –musitó Ania mientras con una mano se frotaba la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa¿Te duele?

Sí, es que cuando me desmayé me golpeé también en la cabeza –respondió ella riéndose, pero él acarició su mejilla, provocando un ligero silencio y luego habló:

Te preocupas demasiado por tus estudios y poco por ti misma. Cuídate más, Ania, si no me lo prometes no me quedaré tranquilo.

La chica sonrió y, tomando su otra mano, le dijo:

Está bien…

En ese momento apareció la señora Pomfrey y le dijo a Severus:

Muy bien, profesor, ya ha tenido suficiente. Le ruego que se retire.

Sí, en seguida.

Volteó hacia Ania y dijo:

Adiós.

Adiós, Severus, que estés bien.

Luego se retiró de la enfermería maldiciendo en voz baja a la señora Pomfrey. Cuando salió a los pasillos se cruzó con el grupito de amigas de Ania, quienes carraspearon levemente, y cuando se encontraron un poco más lejos estallaron en carcajadas.

Debido a que eran muy escasas las veces en que hablaba prolongadamente con Ania durante cada año, Severus se quedó feliz durante un buen tiempo luego de haber conversado con ella aquel día. Sin embargo, luego de que pasaron casi dos meses desde que ocurrió, empezó a sentir mucha inseguridad. Quizás Ania ya no estaba tan estresada como antes, pero aún así permanecía prácticamente ausente. En las clases de Pociones y en las comidas parecía un fantasma; ya no sonreía como antes, y su mirada constantemente estaba dirigida hacia el infinito, pareciendo que pensara en millones de cosas a la vez y no se acordara de en dónde ponía los pies. En resumen, parecía haber olvidado por completo el tema entre ellos dos. Severus ya ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que ella siguiese correspondiéndole.

Comenzando el mes de Mayo, también él anduvo alejándose del tema, pues todo el lío de preparación de los ÉXTASIS para los alumnos de séptimo, las MHB para los alumnos de quinto, y los exámenes finales para el resto de los cursos le mantuvo bastante ocupado. Y aunque la historia de él y Ania hubiese quedado algo de lado, eso no hacía que lo olvidara por completo, ya que era un asunto de suma importancia.

Cuando por fin terminó aquella época insoportable, el ambiente cambió y estuvo más relajado. Severus pudo entonces comenzar a preocuparse más sobre el tema. Fue en ese momento cuando, en un almuerzo luego de una prueba ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vio que Ania estaba sentada en la mesa con sus amigas, llorando muy afligida, sin embargo ellas parecían indiferentes. Quería ir a ver qué le sucedía, pero no podía ser muy evidente frente a Dumbledore y, quizás, Peeves, que podía encontrarse oculto.

Después de clases buscó a Ania por todos lados, pero no pudo dar con ella, y tuvo que rendirse. Varios días intentó lo mismo, pero la chica parecía desaparecer al terminar la jornada, y no sabía de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Tuvo, entonces, que dejar pasar los últimos días de clases para ver qué ocurría, pero nunca pasaba algo importante. Se encontraba desorientado. Ania estaba más ausente que nunca y él estaba lleno de dudas sobre si ella cumpliría su promesa de volver a los 18, es decir, cuando acabase el año.

Sin embargo, el último día antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones ocurrió algo inesperado. Severus de dedicó todo aquel día a observar a Ania, sin respuestas por parte de ella. Así pasó hasta que los estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaron a abordar el tren, y mientras buscaba a la chica, contemplaba cómo iban y venían; entonces la vio: Estaba abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts con sus amigas. No lo podía creer… Estupefacto vio cómo partía el tren sin poder volver en sí todavía. Ella se lo había prometido… volvería con él en cuanto acabase… pero¿entonces por qué? Así confirmó sus peores temores: Ania lo había olvidado, ya no le importaba nada lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, lo había abandonado sin explicación alguna y dejándolo sin entender nada…

De esa manera Severus sacó sus conclusiones propias y se sumió los siguientes días dentro de una atmósfera de dolor y desconsuelo, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, y odiando a Ania más que a nadie en el mundo. Nunca podría perdonar lo que ella le había hecho, y no estaría dispuesto a sufrir más; todos esos sentimientos y los momentos que vivieron juntos ya no valían nada, sólo eran una falsa ilusión en la que él cayó por tonto, y ya no volvería a confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo, nadie lograría involucrarse sentimentalmente con él jamás. Severus Snape cerró sus puertas al mundo, mostrando así una imagen fría y cruel frente a quien lo viera.

Así pasaron dos tormentosas semanas hasta que logró cerrarse a sus sentimientos, haciéndose creer en primer lugar que el cumpleaños de Ania no le importaba en absoluto. Lo vivió como un día totalmente normal, fue a desayunar y volvió luego a su despacho. Mientras hojeaba algunos papeles, recordó que tenía un tema pendiente con el director Albus Dumbledore. Se paró entonces, se dirigió a la salida y cuando abrió la puerta… estaba ahí: Ania Stepkins, en la entrada del despacho, disponiéndose a tocar la puerta. Se miraron unos instantes, luego ella le sonrió y le dijo:

Hola, Severus.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

He vuelto p…

¿A qué¿Súbitamente te sentiste mal y has venido a explicarme para tener la conciencia tranquila?

Ania puso cara de no entender.

Severus¿de qué hablas¿por qué me…?

Ah, y ahora me vas a salir con que no comprendes de qué te hablo. Yo no soy tan tonto como otros, y no me vas a engañar con esa carita inocente que pones, -el rostro de Ania estaba cada vez más pálido, mostrando una cara de sorpresa- pero está bien, te diré. Estoy hablando de tu engaño, tu abandono, tu egoísmo e hipocresía… ¿Y después de todo lo que hiciste tienes el descaro de volver aquí?

Pero Severus, yo nunca… -trató de explicarse ella sin resultados, pues él le volvió a interrumpir.

¿Lo vas a seguir negando a pesar de todo? Nunca esperé algo así de ti, pensé que te quedaba algo de decencia todavía. No eres nada más que una niñita mimada y caprichosa. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo –luego de decir eso pasó por el lado de Ania, abandonando su despacho y alejándose por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

¡Severus¡Severus! –gritaba ella desesperada, mientras su voz se quebraba, pero él siguió su camino, haciendo casi omiso al fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Al irse él, Ania no le siguió, lo que, sin explicárselo, le hizo sentir peor. Llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra que servía para entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore y susurró: "Jugo de Calabaza". La estatua gigante comenzó a girar hacia arriba, surgiendo desde el suelo una escalera de caracol. Severus subió por ella, llegó frente a una puerta, la golpeó y entró. El director se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

¡Ah, Severus! Qué gusto verte, te esperaba –dijo con tono amable.

Buenos días, señor Director, vengo a hablarle acerca del tema del puesto vacante de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Pero cómo¿No te dijo Ania? –preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.

¿Perdón, señor?

Tengo entendido que ella fue hace poco a tu despacho para hablarte de esto…

¿De qué cosa, señor?

Pues de que ella ha tomado ese puesto.

Al principio no lo podía creer¿pero cómo¿y entonces por qué ella…?

Resultó ser que Ania Stepkins no obtuvo un muy buen puntaje en su examen de ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –continuó Dumbledore-, es por eso que para obtener el título de Sanadora le solicitaron un certificado que confirme que ella practica ésta asignatura constantemente¿y qué mejor que enseñando la misma? Dicen que enseñando se aprende más, es por eso que ha venido a hablar conmigo el día de hoy, y aprovechando que hoy es su cumpleaños número dieciocho, fue a verte sin restricciones. Creí que te habías encontrado con ella ¿no la viste, Severus?

Pero él no le respondió. Ahora le concordaba todo, y se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Ania tenía razón, nunca le había abandonado; planeaba regresar con él el día de su cumpleaños, y mientras aprovecharía para presentar sus resultados de ÉXTASIS a los respectivos encargados del ministerio. Entonces… él había entendido mal, pues Ania volvería a los dieciocho, no al final del séptimo grado. Ni siquiera le permitió explicarse, nada… La había insultado hasta hacerle llorar y la había abandonado, cuando ella nunca había pensado en hacerle daño ni en dejarlo. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Severus como un rayo, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de vuelta a las mazmorras. Pero Ania ya no estaba allí. Recorrió pasillos, aulas, pasó por la biblioteca, el Gran Salón y el Vestíbulo, pero ni rastro de ella. Siempre lograba arreglárselas para que se la tragara la tierra en los momentos en que más la necesitaba.

Decidió entonces regresar a su despacho, aunque no sabía ni siquiera para qué, ya nada tenía sentido… Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, los gritos desesperados de Ania llamándolo resonaban en sus oídos y su rostro lleno de lágrimas aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de herirla de esa manera? Ahora que lo pensaba, se avergonzaba tanto por lo que había hecho que ni siquiera tendría el valor de enfrentarse a ella y pedirle perdón, le parecía un acto descarado. Pero¿qué más podría hacer? Tampoco le serviría esconderse allí para que no le viese, tarde o temprano deberían hablar.

Ania no asistió ni al almuerzo ni a la cena. Ello hizo que Severus se preocupara y se sintiera aún más mal. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos con una vaga esperanza de que ella se encontrase por allí, y mientras lo hacía, de pronto se topó con Dumbledore, quien le habló.

Severus¿qué ha ocurrido¿por qué está así Ania?

¿Cómo¿La ha visto¿Dónde está?

Por supuesto que la he visto, y lloraba, no he podido consolarla, y tampoco ha querido decirme qué le sucede, me apena mucho verla así¿han discutido?

No, es algo mucho peor que eso¿dónde se encuentra?

Estaba fuera del castillo la última vez que la vi.

Iré por ella…

Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Ania pasó por allí al doblar una esquina, y al ver a Severus levantó la mirada. Dumbledore tenía razón, su rostro mostraba claramente los rastros de un llanto interminable. Después volvió a bajar la vista y comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo lentamente. El director volteó hacia ella y caminó en dirección contraria, cruzándosela y siguiendo de largo hasta doblar la misma esquina. Ania pasó junto a Severus sin mirarlo, pero él se dio vuelta hacia ella y le llamó:

¡Ania, yo…!

Pero ella le interrumpió.

No sé qué es lo que te habré hecho, pero si alguna vez sufriste por mi culpa, no fue mi intención y no sabes cuánto lo lamento…

Ello hizo que Severus se sintiera aún peor, ya que Ania no tenía la culpa de nada. No hallaba qué decir…

… Yo nunca pensaría en hacerte daño, Severus, porque tú eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo. Yo te amo… -continuó ella, volviéndose a quebrar su voz.

Ania… perdóname… la culpa es mía…

Un ligero silencio reinó en el ambiente, luego ella volvió a hablar.

Me duele tanto… es como si me hubiesen hundido un puñal en el pecho, Severus, siento que ya nada importa… He perdido a lo único que tenía en el mundo, y no sé si valdrá la pena seguir viviendo así…

Ania, he sido yo quien te ha hecho eso por mis estúpidos descuidos, tú no has hecho nada malo…

¿A… a qué te refieres?

Pensé… que tú regresarías apenas terminaras el curso, y no exactamente cuando cumplieras dieciocho, por eso cuando te vi irte creí que me habías abandonado y te culpé, pero no es así, tú nunca pensaste en hacer algo así…

Otro momento de silencio surgió, y Ania volvió la espalda a Severus, murmurando:

Tú… no confiaste en mí en ese momento…

Lo sé, soy un estúpido, debido a eso los dos hemos sufrido sin necesidad.

¿Cómo puedo saber que no se volverá a repetir?

Porque ahora ya sé que puedo confiar en ti en todo momento y que si prometes algo, siempre lo vas a cumplir…

Ella no dijo nada.

Ahora tú debes confiar en mí también, Ania, realmente no me has perdido…

La chica continuó en silencio.

Te amo –susurró Severus.

¿Qué? –dijo ella, volteándose.

¡Te amo, Ania Stepkins!

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la joven, y luego corrió a abrazar a Severus, quien la recibió de inmediato. Después de unos segundos, Ania separó su cabeza del hombro de él y dijo:

Hoy he vuelto aquí porque ya tengo la capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones, y confirmo en éste momento que quiero quedarme aquí con quien más amo.

Severus sonrió.

Feliz cumpleaños, Ania, mi amor…

Se acercó y besó a la chica lentamente. Ésta vez sin restricciones, sin miedos ni dudas. Desde ese día ya nadie podría impedir que Severus Snape y Ania Stepkins estuviesen juntos y se amaran por siempre.

Fin

El último hecho que han leído ocurrió un poco más de un año antes de que un extraño niño legendario de nombre Harry Potter entrara al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como es tradición, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sólo duró un año en su cargo, en el cual pudo gozar de la felicidad de estar con quien amaba. Sin embargo, en el verano siguiente Ania recibió una carta de un familiar que vivía en el extranjero, el la cual le informaba que habían encontrado algunas evidencias que podrían ayudarle a encontrar al asesino de sus padres. Con gran dolor, ella decidió partir hacia allá, prometiéndole a Severus que regresaría en cuanto se pudiese dar por satisfecha en aquella búsqueda. La pareja no volvería a verse las caras sino hasta al menos unos ocho años más tarde.

Término de "Mi vida y la de Ania Stepkins" I parte

Avance II parte:

… Entonces, si ya lo haz decidido y es esto lo que realmente deseas, no tengo derecho a detenerte

Ella calló. Siempre solía hacerlo cuando yo le decía algo que la afectase emocionalmente. La dejé ir, y aún no estoy seguro de si fue correcto o no. Pero se veía tan convencida de que era capaz, que confié en ella.

Los últimos días que tuve junto a ella no pude disfrutarlos en lo más mínimo. Siempre con la idea de que se iría en mi cabeza, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo pasó ese período, hasta que me vi frente a Ania sin nada que decir. Y simplemente la abracé fuertemente y le di un último beso, diciéndole que la amaba, sin poder creer todavía que se iba a ir. Parecía que sólo fuera de paseo, pero al pasar los días mi subconsciente se fue dando cuenta de su ausencia. Tuve que acostumbrarme a un permanente dolor interior, y a volver a vivir como lo había hecho antes. Nunca pude olvidarla, yo creí en ella, y sabía que regresaría tarde o temprano.

PD: Hice éste fanfic basándome en los 5 libros, pero cuando me enteré de lo que pasaba en el 6, me di cuenta de que mi historia no encajaba, así que opté por sacarla de la realidad de Harry Potter y hacer la segunda parte a mí manera, pronto la publicaré, y la dejaré como un segundo capítulo, así que para los que les gustó, paciencia, que ya voy ;-) Grax x el tiempo!


End file.
